Amor entre morte, sono, despertar e vida
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Ele, vive no submundo, Elísios, e nunca encontrou-se com o amor. O que aconteceria se um dia ele se deparasse com a filha de Eros no seu Templo? O que seu irmão irá dizer quando descobrir? Isso que ele sente é amor? E Thanatos... essa é a irmã dela...
1. Chapter 1

**Amor entre morte, sono, despertar e vida.**

_**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, lendas gregas não foram feitas por mim, sou apenas uma garota com muitos sonhos.**_

_**Chibi- E olha eu aqui e de novo! Bem, curtam o que vão ver a seguir... Ese estranharem os nomes das garotas, culpem o tradutor! Não consegui achar Vida nem Despertar!! Por isso, fiz em romano, mas como também não deu certo, mudei um pouco...**_

**--**

Em Elísios tudo passava bem. Algumas ninfas descansavam do seu trabalho de ficar servindo os deuses dali, as milhares de flores nasciam e cresciam serenamente, alguns espirítos dançavam e passeavam pelos campos... E Thanatos e Hypnos estavam sentados no Templo da Morte, onde o deus tocava sua harpa em forma de um dragão rubi para seu irmão sono.

Estava tarde, e logo sono tinha que ir fazer seu trabalho. Se despediu do irmão e foi para seu templo. Nada de anormal acontecia ali mais, e desde que fora revivido por Hades-sama, assim como todos os outros, tudo estava na perfeita paz. Estava cansado um pouco de sempre ver as mesmas coisas.

Hypnos logo sentiu o vento fresco e frio começar a invadir o ar, e estava próximo de seu Templo de tom dourado e branco. Parou, ao se lembrar de uma coisa que humanos faziam e sempre quis saber como era... Ficar observando o pôr-do-sol até não se ver mais seus raios.

Observou Apolo lá no céu puxando o carro vermelho e provavelmente quente como brasa, ele parecia feliz lá no alto, enquanto conduzia o sol para a outra parte do Elísios. Observando melhor, percebeu que estava com uma bela ninfa da floresta, uma dríade, notou.

Quando não mais sentiu os raios em sua pele branca como mármore e fria como uma geleira, o sono se virou novamente em direção ao seu Templo, onde ia fazer o que fazia todas as noites sem falta. Sua túnica longa e detalhada se deixava ser guiada naquela dança com o vento da noite, Nix, sua mãe.

Adentrou afinal no local sagrado, mas se surpriendeu com o número de ninfas que faziam um pequeno monte bem no centro, onde aparentemente algo tinha acontecido. Hypnos tinha parado por alguns instantes, entretanto logo recomeçou novamente, só que a andar fortemente, e logo elas se deram conta dele. Abriram espaço, com medo da reação do senhor delas, enquanto encaravam num segundo o sono, e no outro aquele ser que se encontrava no centro do salão.

Nada mais, nada menos, o ser tinha longas madeixas negras como as de Nix, lisas porém, que deviam chegar até os joelhos daquela bela fêmea. Não podia saber a cor daqueles olhos finos que estavam entreabertos, mas julgava ser da mesma cor que o cabelo. Notou que a pele dela era rosada, e quando a tocou no rosto sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro. A figura se encontrava deitada de barriga para cima, e pela posição em que estava, ela pareceu que tiha caido do teto. Seus dourados desviaram-se para cima, e a parte de cima de todo o Templo estava normalmente seguro, sem nenhuma rachadura. Voltando a olhar o centro das atenções, avaliou-a.

Pela vestimenta, só podia ser grega, ou outra nação estava copiando o estilo grego. Ela usava uma túnica muito comprida, o que era estranho para humanos, pois pelo que soubera, só os mais velhos é que usavam um desse tamanho, e ainda mais de um azul bem claro, misturado muito ao branco que nessa altura parecia a cor do céu limpo de Elísios.

Usava sandálias gregas prateadas, e um colar... Pegou-o na mão, e foi surpriendido ao sentir uma tímida, porém determinada mãozinha o pegar também. Sua íris dourada se perdeu entre o bréu daqueles olhos assustados e cansados. Realmente, se pareciam com os de sua mãe, só que um pouco mais... brilhantes. Estava sentindo que o frio ia estranhamente se dispensando por si próprio, e agora naquele momento, o calor voltara a se acomodar em Hypnos.

- Por... favor... não fique bravo comigo... eu só estava... - E desmaiou.

- ... - Não sabia no que pensar, realmente, ao ouvir tais palavras saindo daquela boca tão pequena e rosada, e, como dizia seu irmão uma vez, cheia de vida.

- Meu senhor, quer que nós a instalemos em algum de nossos quartos vagos?

Uma ninfa afinal tomou a fala, se aproximando do casal, ainda meio temorosa. O resultado foi que o próprio mestre delas se levantou, carregando a suposta humana nos braços ocultos pelas mangas de tecido fofo e fino.

- Não é necessário. Você - Apontou para uma que estava carregando uma bandeja cheia de frutas. - Leve logo o jantar para meu quarto, e as outras, continuem o que estavam fazendo. E não comentem nada sobre o ocorrido de agora com o meu irmão, eu mesmo farei isso amanhã.

Suspirando profundamente, caminhou para o seu aposento luxuosamente arrumado pelas serviçais afim de deixar sua preciosa e desacordada carga em sua própria cama.

Afinal, o que estava dando em Hypnos?

Desde quando ajudava, supostamente, um humano? Andou, andou, e sem perceber entrou no cômodo, seu quarto, seu ninho.

Consistia em ter muitos detalhes nas paredes e móveis, assim como todo quarto de deuses gregos, com suas respectivas cores. Como era irmão gêmeo de Thanatos, via-se também um preto, além do dourado e branco. Branco eram as paredes, excluindo uma, pois era onde ficava o simbólo do sono. Tratava-se de uma imagem de uma cama com uma ave dourada dormindo, enquanto uma figura negra com uma foice estava de costas, saindo para algum lugar. No quarto da Morte, tinha quase a mesma figura, só que destacava-se mais o vulto negro, que era um homem segurando uma longa vela e uma foice na mão, enquanto uma ave dourada voava sob ele.

No quarto de Hypnos também tinha uma mesa com duas cadeiras, uma porta toda detalhada de dourado, uma gigante janela de corpo todo que dava para a floresta perto da entrada de seu Palácio, e estantes cheias de livros e outros materiais artísticos. O chão era como um amontoado de cores. Encontrava-se mais o branco, só que ele estava manchado pelo dourado e um pouco de preto também. Ah, e é claro, também no quarto tinha 'a cama'. Era uma cama em formato circular, toda trajada de preto com duas cortinas de seda, também pretas, que ficavam cobrindo toda a cama.

Hypnos, com um movimento suave, abriu a fina cortina e pousou o corpo delicado e magro da pequena, suposta, humana. Viu o cordão ir para o lado, e agora dava para ver sua forma melhor. Era um coração com asas de borboleta, prateado, e a corrente que circulava aquele pescoço fino e rosado era muito, mas muito fino.

Enquanto contemplava aquela beleza fora do comum, ficou alisando os fios dela com a mão direita, e estava de pé mesmo, e só depois é que se permitiu sentar-se ao lado de tal divindade. Só podia ser isso, aquela garota era uma deusa grega que agora estava deitada em sua cama. Mas, por que ela se encontrava naquele estado e como foi parar dentro de seu Templo? Teve que parar de pensar naquilo, pois ouviu batidas na porta ricamente decorada com estrelas e ondulações do mar, era seu jantar.

Pegou agradecendo a ninfa e logo fechou a porta. Comeu suas frutas, rasgou a carne com os dentes, e sorveu o vinho sentado de lado em sua cama, não tirando os olhos dela. Só sobraram as uvas... Verdes, entretanto maduras e doces, e o melhor, sem aquelas sementes gigantes. Colheu uma e a partiu ao meio. Sentiu o líquido gelado escorrer um pouco em seus dedos, o que não deu a mínima, e direcionou-a para os lábios dela. Puxou com muito cuidado o lábios inferior dela, enquanto empurrava a uva para dentro. Estava esperando alguma reação, e deu resultado.

Viu os dentes brilhantes e brancos como pérolas morderem a pequena fruta, parecendo gostar do sabor dela. Ela agora abria vagarosamente os olhos, e olhou para cima. Pôde ver agora nitidamente as belas órbes pretas, e os lábios lhe limpando o dedo com a poupa da fruta que antes residiam nele. Deu um leve sorriso ao ver a criatura soltra-lhe constrangida e se encolher, virando um pouco de lado, como uma garotinha que tem medo do pai lhe dê um castigo.

- Meu nome é Hypnos. E como é o seu nome, pequena beldade? - A divindade do sono acariciou-lhe o rosto rosado, que logo estava se tornando avermelhado.

- ... Meu nome é... Vieda. (1) - Disse, quase num doce sussuro, o que achou Hypnos.

- Pois bem, como veio parar bem no meio do meu Templo, hum? - Tocando delicadamente o queixo dela, e também o corpo, com muita facilidade fez com que ela ficasse na forma que tinha-a posto no ínicio.

- ... Por favor, me perdoe, eu não sabia que ia parar aqui... eu... eu... - Vendo que lágrimas de angústia se formavam nos olhos de sua hóspede, logo entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e a fez se sentar na cama, tocando-a com sua testa a dela.

- Shh... - Pediu, esperando ela se acalmar. Isso demorou não mais que minutos, e sem pensar muito bem, Vieda deslizou e se encaixou no peito de Hypnos. - Isso. Por hora vamos esquecer isso, e agora desfrutar dessa comida que nos é conveniente. - Pegou outra uva e a colocou nos lábios dela, que aceitou imeadiatamente.

- Gosta de uvas? - Pegou o cacho cheio e maduro, comendo uma também. Estava certo que era uma divindade e que aquilo era comida de humanos, porém não se importava, as vezes comia disso também.

- Uhum... - Enxugando os olhos com a mão direita, Vieda desfrutou da fruta, logo querendo mais e olhando suplicante e faminta para ele que já separava as bolinhas dela.

Ficaram assim, comendo uma a uma as uvas, desfrutando de uma romã e tomando vinho. Isso é, Hypnos tomou vinho, enquanto a sua pequena visita tinha recusado, e bebia leite quente agora. Achava divertido e interessante o quanto ela estava vermelha nas bochechas, e na postura que se apresentava agora. Normalmente, achava assim, uma mulher ia até a borda da cama e comia, com suas pernas dobradas e postura educada. Vieda agora, estava sentada ainda no meio da cama, e com as pernas cruzadas nela - Tinha tirado as sandálias gregas.

- Está mais calma, meu anjo? - Hypnos deixou o cálice de lado, enquanto tocava e alisava o longo cabelo dela. Devia mesmo chegar até os joelhos, pensava.

- Estou... - Ela também terminou o leite dela, enquanto o colocava na bandeja, junto com o cálice.

- Então podemos retomar para a nossa conversa inicial? Sem choro? - Ele se ajeitou no lado dela, enquanto fazia-a tombar a cabeça e descançar entre seus braços.

- Sim...

- Então, como chegou aqui? Pelo que sei, precisa atravessar o Muro das Lamentações, e é muito díficil enganar Hades-sama.

- Eu nem cheguei a entrar em Hades...

- Mas... como...? - Ele a olhou espantado, enquanto ao mesmo tempo ela o olhou também.

- Bem... Como deve saber, só deuses tem total liberdade de ir para Elísios e voltar dele, ou humanos, cavaleiros de Atena. - Disse sorrindo, quando se lembrou que eles eram o assunto principal em Olimpo. - Mas, bem, para uma divindade não é preciso estar de frente ao Muro para entrar...

- Espere... Então... Você é uma deusa?

- Não... totalmente. E o senhor? - Ela se inclinou mais para o lado oposto, saindo do aconchegante conforto no peito de Hypnos.

- Sou um deus... Hypnos, deus do sono.

- Ah, já ouvi falar do senhor no Olimpo... - Ela sorriu, enquanto o fitava,

- Mas... você é uma humana e mora no Olimpo? Como pode? O que você fez de tão estraordinário?

- Nasci. - Ao ver no rosto do outro interrogações, continuou. - Eu sou filha de Eros e Psiquê. Quer dizer, uma das.

- Ah, sim... A humana com que Eros se enamorou e casou. - Se lembrou o sono. - Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Tenho quatro. Primeiro nasceu os trigêmeos: Eros II, Volúpia e Voluptas. Então, depois nasceu minha irmã gêma primeiro, Depita, e eu.

- E eu que pensava que Eros só tinha três filhos... Mas então, você é a caçula? Que graça. - E sua irmã também é...?

- Não, ela nasceu deusa. Ela é a 'despertar', enquanto eu sou a 'vida'.

- Você a vida?

- Sim. Papai disse que falou com Zeus, e eles concordaram em eu também representar algo para os humanos... he... nós... hãn...

- Sh. - Disse, enquanto pousava seu dedo na boca dela. - Já entendi. Porém não ficou bem explicado por qual motivo você escolheu descer bem no meu templo, atirava no chão.

- Eu... Eu... - Pausou, enquanto respirava profundamente. - Eu estava fugindo..

- De quem?

- De Deimos... Não sei o que ele queria, mas tive medo do modo que ele agia e fugi. Ah, ele me olhava com aquele olhar... Parecia um animal!! - Agarrou os lenções abaixo de si, os apertando, com medo.

- Mas, seus irmãos e pais não estavam ao seu lado?

- Minha irmã estava por perto... Mas foi dentro da floresta pegar algumas flores, foi quando ele se aprocimou. E como eu não queria que minha irmã se encontrasse com ele também, eu fugi para outro lado... Encontrei um lago, uma ninfa da água me ajudou. Ela me deu isso... - Mostrou para Hypnos uma pulseira que até aquele momento ele não tinha percebido. Era feita de bronze, rosado, e com algumas peças douradas. Quase parecido com o que deu para Pandora, só que era um colar. O da humana era mais vivo e alegre. - E me disse para pular no lago, que me levaria a outro lugar... longe dele. Disse também que diria o ocorrido para minha irmã e para que ela também fugisse. Espero que ela esteja bem!

- Com certeza à de estar. - Pegou a mão dela, fazendo-a soltar do lençol, e pousou seus lábios nela com ternura e compaixão. - Não se preocupes. Ninfas são muito espertas.

- Mas eu ainda... Estou com receio... Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha...

- Sua irmã deve estar sã e salva, com os filhos da floresta. - Hypnos a deitou novamente, enquanto se deitava também.

- O que está fazendo, senhor...?

- Quero que você passe a noite comigo... - Falou calmamente, enquanto a via arregalar os olhos, mas não demonstrava medo, só tentou se levantar, entretanto, foi impedida pelas mãos maiores do outro. - Ei... o que foi?

- Vou para algum outro aposento, onde eu possa dormir sem lhe incomodar com sua esposa (2)... - Ela disse tranquila, pensando que ele estava se preocupando a toa com ela.

- Eu não tenho esposa...

- Mas... Como? O senhor tem filhos, não tem? Morfeu, Fantaso, Icelos e Forberto, que estão entre os mil Onírios, seus filhos, e sua única filha: Fantasia.

- Queria saber como tu ficou à parte disso.

- Vovó Dite sempre me conta o que fica sabendo...

- Dite? Afrodite? Hunf, essa é boa... Ah, claro, ela é uma divindade fêmea fofoqueira de primeira.

- Se não fosse pedir muito, gostaria de não ouvir sobre essas coisas sobre minha avó.

- Só falei a verdade.

- Mesmo assim...

- Já te disseram que às vezes es muito teimosa?

- Já lhe contaram que às vezes... às vezes...

Hypnos riu, enquanto se deitava e apoiava seu rosto na mão direita; o braço estava no travesseiro.

- Hunf, es de fato grosseiro?

- Tudo bem, já me disseram sim.

- Mas, e então? Vais contar-me como teve filhos, se não tens uma esposa?

- Fácil, minha jovenzinha: Eu mesmo gerei-os.

- ... - Vieda ficou tão espantada que abriu a boca brevemente. Hypnos viu como aqueles lábios carnudos ficaram a mostra, muito convidativos, mas não teve escolha a não ser controlar seu desejo de os tocar com seus próprios.

- Oras, vamos... - O som da voz do outro fez a humana acordar. - Isso não é nada para se impressionar.

- Bem... Pensei que o senhor...

- Você.

- Hum?

- Pode me tratar como você...

- Mas... Só sou uma humana, e vovó Dite disse que quando eu me referir a uma deusa ou deus, eu sempre tenho que dirigir-os como senhora ou senh...

- Estas indo contra minha vontade, pequena Vieda?

- ... Não, me desculpe, se... Me desculpe. - Completou, parando bem a tempo.

- Ótimo. - Ria internamente, enquanto faziá-a ficar do seu lado.

- Vou dormir contigo?

- Sim.

- Mas, não tem outro quarto vago aqui? Vovó Dite sempre disse que o seu palácio dentro da caverna era gigante e mages... - Novamente, foi interrompida por Hypnos.

- Eu quero você dormindo aqui ao meu lado, me fazendo compania.

- ... Se assim desejas... - Vieda se ajeitou debaixo da coberta, enquanto passava seus bracinhos em torno do corpo maior do outro e afundava seu lindo rosto no peito da divindade do sono.

Realmente, aquilo era preocupante. Hypnos nunca tinha sentido aquilo, nunca, em toda sua vida, seu coração pulsou enquanto batia mais e mais forte ao encontro de seu peito, porém, ao que parecia, isso não era notado pela pequena encostada nele. Sorriu, o que a muito tempo não o fazia, diga-se de passagem, sorrir de contentamento e felicidade absolutamente grande. Passou seus braços maiores entre as menores, a pressionou mais contra seu corpo, e logo se encontravam dormindo, enquanto a sua flauta assobiava ao fundo sozinha, agradando seu dono com suas notas suaves e finas, fazendo o efeito desejado.

Poucos minutos depois, uma aura dourada envolvia o corpo de Hypnos, e ele logo se transformava em algo que não era, realmente, uma forma humana... Seus braços foram trocados por asas, suas longas pernas por patas brancas, com unhas afiadas e prateadas, de seu rosto sereno mudou-se para um rosto empenado, com um bico branco no lugar da boca, e surgiu uma cauda longa e reluzente, bonita como a cauda da Fênix, só que de cor de ouro. A ave que era o sono, estava estranhamente abraçada ao corpo ainda menor da mortal, se deixando levar pelos sonhos... Seus filhos...

Enquanto isso, no silêncioso e não tão deserto Salão, do Templo de Hypnos...

- ... Realmente, uma mortal abençoada estas a desfrutar da cama de nosso pai, Fantaso, Icelos, Forberto e Fantasia.

- Morfeu, porque insistes em espionar a vida de nosso papai? - Uma voz delicada e aguda se fez ouvir, enquanto o fogo dos archotes se fazia acender, e a figura de uma linda mulher se fez ver.

- Apague! Apague! Apague logo isso, Fantasia! - Um sussuro desesperado foi espalhado ao vento daquele lugar, enquanto os archotes se apagavam novamente.

- Pelo menos faças com que um fiqueis acordado! - Sussurou de volta, enquanto a fonte de luz mais próxima se formava novamente. - Sabes que sou a única que não tenho o dom de ver claramente durante a noite!

- Entretanto, tens o dom de sentir a presença de alguém quando dorme ou está acordado...

- Isso é.

- Já não es o bastante?

- Todos vocês sabem que não! - Controlou sua voz.

- Mas afinal, o que trouxe-lhe a isso, Morfeu? Por que chamaste-nos para essa reunião, de tão urgente, ainda no começo dessa noite tão boa? Sabes que temos nossos trabalhos!

- Sim, mas humanos e divindades do Olimpo podem esperar... - Morfeu andava de um lado a outro.

- Então vomite logo essa informação que tem para nós!

- Se controle irmão, por favor... Sabemos que você faz os pesadelos, mas não é preciso os tornar realidade assim...

- Hunf...

- Bem, como ia começar... Acho que papai está apaixonado!

- Quem? Pela garota?

- Essa é o grande motivo dessa reunião?

- Sim!

- Poupe-me Morfeu... Isso é impossível! O que uma garota tão nova e sem curvas - Fantasia olhou com atenção para o irmão. - assim, além de mortal!, tem de tão interessante assim, que possa encantar nosso papai?

- Eu os vi! Vi com esses olhos azuis, um brilho diferente no olhar de papai!

- Sério?

- Sim! E também vi outra coisa!

- Ele passando a mão na... Ai! Cuidado com essa lança, Fan!

- Então se controle, irmãozinho... - A personificação do Devaneio disse calmamente, enquanto recolia sua lança.

- Não! Vi o Eros a voar por essas bandas!!

Todos os cinco ficaram calados, enquanto pensavam.

- Mas... Como é possível? Papai já fez seu trabalho hoje...

- Sim, mas eu vi!

- Acho que você tem sonhado acordado demais, Morfeu... - Arrebateu Fantasia, logo se retirando para seus aposentos.

- É mano, relaxa! Além do mais, no que a do papai se apaixonar? Afinal, teremos uma mamãe, e isso será bom para ele! - Os outros três também iam embora, acompanhando a irmã.

- Mas... mas...

- Você tá andando demais com o Titio Thanatos! Vá encantar alguma moça nos sonhos dela, vá fazer seu trabalho... Nós vamos fazer o nosso!

- É. Sabia que tenho muitos pesadelos para fazer?

- Mas... mas...

- Vá dormir Morfeu! Amanhã, quando Apolo aparecer com o carrão dele, nós conversamos.

- ... Hunf... - Suspirou profundamente, estralou os dedos, e a única chama se apagou.

--

_(1) - Vieda: Vida, em uma mistura de romano-e-português._

_(2) Esposa de Hypnos: Segundo Homero, Hipnos vive em Lemmos, e está casado com a Grácia Pasitea, que Hera lhe concedeu em agradecimento por préstimos realizados. Fonte: Wikipédia._

_Nota- O.ó deletei esse 'presentinho' que Hera deu. Hunf! Mas tem uma versão também que foi mesmo Hypnos que gerou todos os filhotinhos dele... Fonte: Wikipédia \o/_

_E Bem... Deimos é um dos filhos de Ares._

_Gostaram? Então mandem rewiers! Ainda tem segunda parte! Como será o nome da Despertar? Eros realmente flechou Hypnos? Foi brincadeira? Será que Chibi vai ter coragem de postar isso e o capítulo seguinte, além de revisar? - pedrada. - Okay, isso vocês só verão na segunda parte. _

_Abraços!_


	2. Aviso importante!

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e revoltada.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a__** petição para impedir que isso ocorra.**_

Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo

Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.

Site: WWW(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra) projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

Ajudem gente

bjss

_**Nota da Chibi: Esse aviso foi tirado da fic-aviso da **__**Patty Blak**__** E realmente, isso é horrível.. **_


	3. De volta a fic

**Amor entre morte, sono, despertar e vida.**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, lendas gregas não foram feitas por mim, sou apenas uma garota com muitos sonhos.**

Chibi- Segundo capítulo... Bem, eu realmente consegui uma rewier o.o impressionante...

Vieda e Dispherter são originais minhas!! O.ó

--

As Horas dançavam, mas cada uma das doze irmãs uma vez, divertindo as outras. Isso é, as seis que estavam acordadas naquela divisão entre Heméra ( Dia) e Nix ( Noite), elas ajudavam as Parcas com a arrumação dos novelos e com o gravamento do Destino em placas de ferro e bronze, e Apolo com o seu Oráculo de Delfos. Antes, só tinham três Horas, que eram Eunomia, Dicéa e Irene ( Boa Ordem, Justiça e Paz), porém, logo elas aumentaram e ficaram sendo somente doze.

Entretanto, as três primeiras junto com outras, Carpo e Talate ( Às quais foram confiadas a guarda das frutas e flores), controlavam a Primavera, Outono, Inverna e Verão. Essas cinco especiais, também eram as Porteiras do Céu, que abriam e fechavam as portas eternas do Olimpo, pelo próprio Zeus. Essas dançavam menos, menos Primavera que 'cobria-as', pois era jovem e cheia de energia. Ela sempre gostava de acompanhar Perséfone, outrora chamada de Cora, quando tinham que fazer a Primavera fluir pela Gea ( Ou Gaia, Terra).

Podia ficar aqui, dando nomes as outras que faltam e falando sobre cada uma delas, inventando as que foram, ou não, deixadas de lado, porém, preciso andar com essa história.

Em algum lugar das regiões do Olimpo, onde Horas também descansavam e dormiam...

- Interessante... - Uma das irmãs comentou. Ficavam falando entre elas, pois naquele lugar só fiavam e continuariam a fiar, e cortar. Era a irmã do meio, a que lia o destino dos homens. Assim como as outras, ela vestia uma longa vestimenta, porém, era rosada e recoberta de estrelas. Tinha vários fusos de rocas ao seu redor, mas um lhe chamava e muita, a atenção.

- O que foi, minha irmã Láquesis? - A menos velha delas, Cloto, perguntou, segurando uma roca, enquanto lentamente a mechia em direção da irmã do meio e também estava trajada de um longo vestido, colorido, e também possuia uma coroa formada por sete estrelas em sua cabeça.

- É sobre qual fio? Já é para cortar? - A última e mais idosa das Parcas, Átropos, perguntou, enquanto mostrava sua velha ferramenta, e muito afiada igualmente, aos olhos das outras duas. Trajava uma vestimenta mais longa, e negra.

- Não, minha irmã. Se contenha! Hoje já é a terceira vez que perguntaste-me isso!

- Hunf, acho que Thanatos anda muito mole ultimamente... - A terceira comentou, abaixando a tesoura.

- Fales, Láquesis, o que tens a falar.

- Olhem vocês mesmas, minhas caras... - Cloto e Átropos seguraram no fio que Láquesis igualmente segurava, e ficaram imóvels pois alguns segundos. Quando piscaram seus olhos novamente, entreolharam-se e as duas mais novas sorriram.

- Pois bem... Parece que desta vez, Eros nem precisou usar uma de suas flechas para fazer um _deles_ se encantar por uma mortal!

- Sim, sim... Lembram de Afrodite? Hades? Poseidon! E até Zeus! Oh, aquela pequena peste!

- Minha irmã, Eros já cresceu, e es papai de uma linda família! Estas um pouco atrasada, não é?

- Tenho culpa de ser a última? As novidades só chegam para mim por último!

- Não se preocupas, minha cara cortante... Eros deixou seu filho, Eros II para nos divertir como ele nos divertiu quando eras pequeno, e ainda andava com Anteros!

- Ah, sim... Ele sumiu de vez, deixado de lado pelos outros...

- Porém não por nós...!

- Queridas, não nos desviamos do nosso assunto principal...!

- Obrigada por lembrar-nos, Cloto. Então, não és incrível? Um amor verdadeiro acaba de nascer hoje, de noite, enquanto umas das Horas de Zeus danças! Oh, céus! e tudo que ela fez foi aparecer do nada, no Templo dele!

- O amor ainda é um mistério.

- Para mim isso se chama atração. Afrodite é uma prova disso...

- Quieta Átropos! Olhe, esse fio es para tu cortar!

- Hunf... - A idosa puxou sua tesoura e cortou sem dó nem piedade, acabando com aquela vida humana.

- Aquietem-se, aquietem-se! - A mais jovem pediu, mas sem perder o ritmo da roca. - E vejam... Apolo já estas acordando.

- Mas quem é esta que o espera perto do seu Carro do Sol?

- Não vês?

- Vejo, mas não a reconheço. Devo relembrar-te que sou a última sempre a saber...

- Das coisas e blá, blá, blá... Sim, sim.

- Quietas!

As outras mais velhas sentiram o calor desgrudar do corpo da mais nova, e o vento quente a bater em seus rostos. Quando Cloto afinal viu que as duas tinham parado de brigar, e estavam dando-lhe atenção, a Parca suspirou fundo.

- Peçem desculpas, mas depois. Agora, irmã, essa és irmã da jovem humana que conseguiu conquistar o coração de sono, e o nome dela é...

_Olimpo, estrada onde os carros das divindades saem..._

- ... Dispherter... O que fazes aqui, pequena? - Perguntou Apolo, que desde que voltara do seu castigo por ter matado os fabricantes dos raios de Zeus, tinha adiquirido uma paciência e um saber que não possuía antes.

- Quero uma carona, e ajuda, para procurar minha irmã, Vieda.

- E por que logo comigo, filha de Eros?

- Porque tu és o dono do Oráculo de Delfos, meu caro... - Falou com uma calma controlada.

- Não seria mais fácil ir falar direto com as Parcas?

- Quem são essas de que falas?

Onde as Parcas estão, quando o sol já aparece e ilumina os mortais...

- Parcas! Parcas!

- Aqui estamos, querida filha de Eros...

- ... E a mortal Psique...

- ... Não à do que se preocupar.

A divindade do despertar do sono parou, enquanto com um estralar de dedos, fez com que pequenas bolas douradas flutuassem no ar, iluminando melhor o lugar onde estava, enquanto os raios de sua energia e as do sol se projetavam sobre as três mulheres. Arregalou os olhos, olhando fixamente para as aparências de cada uma.

- Não há necessidade de ter medo de nós, jovem divindade do despertar das espécies, mortais e imortais...

- Eu... Não estou com medo! - Falou quase rosnando, mas que parou e continuou, isso fez, olhando com raiva a Parca do meio.

- Bem, então, se não estas com medo... - Com uma voz suave e doce, a Parca de aparência mais jovem, Cloto, disse: - Aproxime-se mais de nós. Não sei se Apolo te avisou, mas nós...

- ... Sabemos...

- ... De tudo! (1)

- Quer dizer, à Átropos, quase de tudo...

- Quieta Láquesis! parece que tirou o dia para me desafiar!

- Quietas vocês duas! - Terminou Cloto, e foi obedecida quase que imediatamente.

- Mesmo? - Perguntou a ainda desconfiada Dispherter.

- Claro. Pode confiar em nós... E em Apolo!

- Então, vão me responder onde estás minha irmã?

- Vieda? - Abriu levemente os olhos a primeira. - Mas é claro... Láquesis...!

A irmã do meio fez um gesto delicado, chamando a jovem divindade com os dedos, enquanto a outra mão trabalhava. Com cautela, Dispherter se aproximou dela, entretanto ficou ainda muito afastada do local de trabalho dela.

- Vamos, chegue mais perto... Assim...

- Só posso me proximar até aqui, pois seus fusos atrapalham minha passagem.

- Isso é o suficiente. Estenda sua mão em direção a esse fio...

Quando a jovem tão parecida com sua irmã, só que com mechas e olhos dourados, estendeu sua tremida mão, forte, mas delicada como a de uma mortal, a Parca tomou-a e fez com que encostasse nele. Imagens passaram na frente de seus olhos, ou em sua própria mente. Ela não viu muito, pois com um grito soltou-o muito brevemente, com um grito assustado.

- O... O quê...? - Estava confusa, e agora acariciava sua mão que tinha tocado tal fina linha.

- Não tenhas medo. O que viu foram imagens de onde sua irmã se encontra agora...

- Então... Essa linha...

- ... É a linha da vida de sua irmã...

Dispherter não disse mais nada. Olhou a sua volta, e notou que agora o local estava muito bem iluminado, não necessitando mais de suas bolas de luz para que enxergasse melhor, pois os raios do sol estava fazendo esse trabalho. Notou que algumas jovens e bonitas garotas estavam sentadas junto a Láquesis, fazendo o mesmos gestos que ela fazia, ou seja, colocando diferentes cores de fios nos fusos. Vários rolos de linhas estavam numa estante, e mais para o fundo, se via muitas placas do que parecia bronze e ferro.

Observou melhor as cores dos diferentes novelos. As Parcas notaram que ela tinha parado para observar suas artes, e estava por hora, esquecendo-se da irmã desaparecida. Por que ela não tinha voltado a fonte, e perguntado para aquela que tinha mandado a irmã para um local, falar onde a mesma estava? Realmente, os jovens não ligavam muito para parar e pensar, só agir na hora.

Dispherter passava seus olhos amarelados pela estante, que resplendia naquela luz calorosa e muito bem-vinda. Notava uma variação muito diferente de cores, e notou só depois placas de prata fixas na estante, com nomes diferentes para novelos de tamanhos e cores diferentes. Notou uma variação de cor, e que tais novelos estavam em uma ordem: Os malvados seres da história, assassinos, grandes ladrões de corações de pedra, entre outros, eram representados por novelos pretos e de um tom muito forte de cinza.

Avançou o olhar para cima, e a tonalidade logo mudou. Alguns criminosos menos reconhecidos, e que não eram de todo ruim, estavam representados por variações de cinza claro e branco. Quando avançou mais um pouco, foi um verdadeiro festival de cores! Via-se rosas, roxos, azuis, vedes, entre muitas outras cores de todos os tons, tipos e muitos ou poucos coloridos! Seus olhos brilharam, e o sol só fazia as cores ficarem mais e mais magnifícas ainda!

Quando a variação de cores mudou, estava muito alto para seus olhos acompanharem, e mesmo vendo alguns, não era tão bom quanto visto da altura ideal. Percebendo isso também, Cloto falou em bom e alto som, despertando a despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Não se esqueças que és uma deusa... Podes voar, até ficar na altura desejada...

- Eu já sabia disso... - Sussurou, ficando com as faces vermelhas.

- Então o que está esperando? Vá logo! - Resmungou a mais idosa, cortando três linhas de uma vez.

- ...

Em um instante, Dispherter estava lá no alto. Abriu seu par de asas de pássaro negras, enquanto olhava com mais atenção ainda para aqueles novelos.

Eram mais simples que os de baixo, pois só tinham duas cores. Parecia que quanto menos cores tinham os novelos, mais destacoso era. Amarelo e dourado, estava na placa: Ulisses; roxo e violeta: Teseu; azul claro e branco: Orfeu...

( N/C: Ahhhhhh!! Orpheuuuu!! Lindooooo!! Queridoooo!! Amor!!

Orpheu- ¬¬'

Chibi- Eu T-I-N-H-A que dizer isso!

Orpheu- ¬¬'''''

Chibi- Ham... voltemos a fic u.ú/)

... Vermelho e laranja: Hércules, e vejam! Até sua mãe, Psique, estava ali, com um estranho toque, assim como todos... Impressão dela, ou estavam um pouco brilhantes? Mas, bem, as cores de sua mãe eram violeta e laranja.

- Ainda tem mais uma camada, minha cara.

E de fato, tinha, e era a mais impressionante de todas. Dispherter sentiu que aquela luz que desprendia das diferentes cores, eram as mais lindas, e os novelos eram de fato os mais impressionantes, belos e brilhantes de todos. O que tanto a despertar adimirava neles, era que naqueles novelos havia estampas. As placas abaixo também era de outro metal, amarelado, ouro.

Ela começou a ver as cores do topo. Vermelho com estampas de carneiros: novelo de Ares; Rosa com estampas de touros: Afrodite; Marrom com estampas de gêmeos: Hermes; Prata com estampas de caranguejos: Ártemis; Vermelho com estampas de leões: Apolo; Verde com estampas de mulheres com asas, ou virgens: Deméter; Dourado com estampas de libras: Hera ; Preto com estampas de escorpiões: Hades; Dourado com estampas de centauros: Zeus; Laranja com estampas de bodes com nadadeira: Cronos; Azul escuro com estampas de aquários: Urano; e Azul claro com estampas de peixes: Poseidon.

Sim... Logo abaixo, percorrendo com os suas órbes curiosas, achou o seu: Era das cores preto e dourado, mas... onde estava o da irmã? O lugar do novelo dela estava vázio! Olhou para trás, e logo se encontrava em solo, olhando cheia de preocupação em direção das senhoras.

- Se acalme, minha jovem. O novelo de sua irmã está aqui...

- Sim. Resolvemos observar a vida da mortal... - Foi interrompida pelo grito da Dispherter.

- ELA É QUASE DEUSA! AINDA SIM, UMA DIVINDADE, REPRESENTANTE DA VIDA!! ELA NÃO É...!!

- Sim. Ela é uma mortal. - Disse severamente a cortante. - Isso não pode ser mudado, tem sangue de humana correndo mais em suas veias do que as de seu pai, uma divindade do amor.

- MAS... ELA JÁ COMEU AMBRÓSIA!! LA É IMORTAL!!

- Assim como sua mãe, mas ela não é considerada uma deusa, não é?

- ... Não... Quer dizer, sim... quer dizer...

- Se controle, minha querida. Toque novamente o fio da vida de sua irmã... - Ao ver novamente com mais atenção o fio, notou que era de diferentes cores claras, como branco, cinza, violeta, rosa claro, amarelo claro, azul claro... Dispherter se recusou a aceitar aquilo.

- Esse não é o fio de minha irmã...

- É sim, e toque logo, se você quiser saber onde ela está... - Sorriu com malicia a Parca de vestes pretas. - Mas, eu não iria lá tão cedo...

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com ela? - Fuzilou a dona das vestes pretas.

- Sim. Pois nós as Parcas...

- ... Sabemos...

- ... De tudo!

- Então diga logo!

- Melhor você ver, do que ouvir minha criança... Jovens não ouvem muito bem mesmo.

- Hunf! - Tocou com força o fio, fazendo o ritmo vagaroso da linha parar... As três irmãs arregalaram os olhos, demonstrando surpresa e medo...

_Elísios, quarto do palácio de Hypnos..._

Hypnos já estava acordado. Estava na varanda, que estranhamente dava para sob um rio que passava em Elísios, onde via todos aqueles humanos acordarem para começarem um novo dia... Mas o dia não importava para ele, pois sabia que iria ser como todos os outros, se a sua visitante não acordasse.

Era realmente estranho aquela divindade ainda não ter acordado, isso provava que realmente era mais humana do que uma deusa olimpiana. Se voltou, olhando aquela figura parada sob os lençois, com sua respiração devagar, que ia de cima à baixo, baixo à cima... Sorriu novamente, se aproximando dela devagar. Era verdade que podia se teletransportar para cima da cama sem ser percebido, mas achava melhor agir de forma mais 'mortal' com ela, pois poderia a assustar do jeito 'normal'.

Achou interessante, pois ia devagar, e, mesmo assim, ela ou movia sua cabeça ou se mexia por um segundo, dando a impressão que se desse mais um passo ela acordaria. Aos poucos, e em segundos, já se encontrava ao lado. Se sentou com a maior delicadeza possível, vendo ela virar o rosto para sua direção, e jogar o braço esquerdo sob o colo dele. Hypnos ficou parado, esperando a qualquer momento os olhos pretos de sua linda visita se abrirem... Esperou um minuto... Dois... Três... Até que não aguentou, pois queria realmente ver aquelas pedras mais preciosas que qualquer uma que tenha em seu palácio, mais lindas que as ônix do Templo de seu irmão gêmeo...

Pousou sua mão no braço dela, e chacoalhou-a um pouco. Não ouviu nada, e ela tampouco se mexeu novamente. Hypnos fez o gesto novamente, com mais força, só que nada adiantou. Começando a ficar preocupado, começou a chamá-la, e entre instantes a estava chacoalhando-á frenéticamente, muito preocupado. Tocou o pescoço dela, e teve uma enorme surpresa ao senti-lo frio, como a neve, como a brisa da manhã, como... a morte... Colocou sua mão frente ao nariz, e não sentiu a respiração dela. Desesperado, ele rasgou a parte superior da vestimenta dela, enquanto massageavá-a naquela parte, no peito.

Seu irmão esteve por ali? Mas, nem o sentiu se aproximar!! Como poderia ser aquilo? Continuou com o movimento, até que ela tossiu e respirou com força, como se tivesse sido afogada, mas salva bem a tempo. Demorou alguns minutos até sua respiração se normalizar, e quando isso aconteceu, Vieda sentiu ser pressionada contra o corpo maior. Esfregou seus olhos, e assim que os abriu notou que Hypnos a abraçava possessivamente, e seu cosmos estava alto. Sim, sentia aquele calor que emanava do outro lhe confortar a mente e o corpo, como a deixava despreocupada, mesmo com o que tinha aconteceu a poucos instantes.

Quando encostou sua testa no peito dele, notou que sentia frio no seu próprio, pois o vento frio estava entrando pela gigante janela aberta. Olhou para baixo, notando um enorme rasgo em sua túnica, e levou suas mãos até ali. O sono notou como ela estava olhando fixamente para baixo, e quando acompanhou o olhar, ficou estático... No momento de desespero, não lhe ocorreu que rasgar a roupa daquela linda e jovem humana poderia render gritos e escândalo naquela região tão calma e pacifíca.

- ... E-eu... - Tinha gaguejado, era um sinal ruim. - Você estava fria... e...

- Tudo... Bem. - Disse, o interrompendo, ficando muito vermelha e envergonhada, enquanto se enrolava em lençois.

- Não, eu não queria ter feito isso... Pensei que tivesse morrido, e...

- Eu... senti algo ruim. Como se nunca mais fosse acordar, sentir o sol, tocar... Por acaso... Isso é... morrer? - Ela olhou para Hypnos, com os olhos tão tristes que até Zeus se comoveria. - Eu estou em Elísios, ao lado do sono... Junto para onde os... nós... vamos... - Ela desviou o olhar, como se quisesse se certificar que realmente sua alma tinha se desprendido do corpo. Mas suspirou, liberando a respiração presa, quando não viu 'outra Vieda' na cama.

- Não, você não morreu. - Ele a tomou entre seus braços novamente. - Isso foi apenas um mal estar... Tenho certeza. Você é muito jovem para morrer... As Parcas não seriam tão cruéis assim...

- Está enganado, Hypnos... - Vieda continuava a olhar para baixo, e falava bem baixinho. - O destino foi cruel com Orfeu e Eurídice, com Apolo e suas companheiras, com Hera e Zeus, Hefestos e minha avó...

- Hum... - Para quebrar aquele clima, Hypnos resolveu mudar de assunto. - Me diga, por que só associaste esse seu destino malvado com casais? Hum?

- Ah... - Vieda abaixou mais a cabeça, com vergonha de olhar para Hypnos.

- Não abaixe o olhar... - O sono elevou com gentileza o queixo da garota, fazendo as íris negras e as bochechas levemente avermelhadas ficarem expostas para ele. Estava chorando, como uma criança humana sentimental.

- Shh... Calma... - Ele voltou à abraçá-la, enquanto movimentava-se para trás e novamente para frente.

- HUuuum... annn... - Chorava baixinho, agarrando com força as vestes do sono. Ele podia sentir a concentração dela em não abrir a boca para gritar e gritar, cada vez mais alto. Não entendia aquilo, chorar, para que? Preocupar ainda mais os outros? Ver aquele lindo rosto se transformar em um rio vermelho?

Quando sua mente clareou, Vieda enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos mesmo, pois panos em sua pele a irritavam. Respirava fundo, fazendo com que vários barulhinhos fossem ouvidos pelo outro. Vieda se afastou um pouco de sono, e quando este percebeu que ela não estava mais se cobrindo com o lençol, ele passou a mão sob o peito dela, e logo fez com que a veste ficasse consertada. Não iria se render a tentação e estragar tudo.

Vida suspirou profundamente, três vezes, normalizando a respiração, agora mais calma, olhava para Hypnos. Ele se levantou, enquanto ia em direção da porta. Ela não fez nada, só observava-o com curiosidade e medo. Tinha chorado, se agarrado a ele, o molhado com suas lágrimas... Afrodite tinha dito para nunca demonstrar emoções na frente das divindades, mas era díficil a obedecer.

- Ninfa...

- Sim, senhor Hypnos?

- Tragá-me no meu quarto o desjejum, que seja o mesmo de ontem a noite...

- Mas, senhor... Não vais querer a sua ambrósia de sempre? Pensei que gostava dela.

- Minha visitante humana não está acostumada com essa iguaria...

- Ah, sim, meu bom senhor... Já trarei o que me pedes.

- Que seja rápida.

Enquanto via ela sair, Hypnos se virou e notou que a pequena não estava mais sentada em sua cama. Direcionou seu olhar para a varanda, e viu o perfil dela reluzindo ao sol da manhã.

Quase abriu demasiadamente sua boca. A figura da garota humana de longas madeixas e olhos negros, mesmo com o cabelo um tanto bagunçado, balançado pelo vento dos campos, era belo demais. Mesmo ela estando de costas, inclinada para frente, segurando o corrimão que formava um meio-circulo dourado, era de se ver e atraver-se de aproximar. Ficou ao lado dela, olhando a paisagem de sempre, só que um tanto mais brilhante.

- ... Eu lhe desagradei, não é...?

O sono não se atreveu a responder. Não sabia, se estivesse em condições normais, ele não suportaria tal ato de frente a sua presença, aliás, para começar, a humana nem estaria em seus domínios. Ainda que morasse no Olimpo, ela ainda era uma humana, não insignificante, mas descendente de insignificantes. Ele atreveu-se mais ainda, ao iniciar uma lenta e ótima carícia no cabelo dela, notando como era longo e liso, meio bagunçado mas contando, gostoso de passar seus dedos entre os fios.

- ... - Continuou em silêncio, até ela romper-lo novamente.

- Hypnos... Por que...?

- Não fale até segunda ordem. - Ordenou secamente, e como Vieda era muito obediente, ela resolveu fazer o que ele pedia.

Ficaram assim, um aproveitando a presença do outro. Vida, olhou para baixo, notando só naquele instante o rio que passava debaixo da varanda, como corria e deslizava para um lugar mais distânte de Elísios. Peixes coloridos pulavam, fazendo barulhos ao sairem e retornarem da água. Ela semi-cerrou os olhos, e deu um leve sorriso que não foi percebido pelo outro, pela posição que se encontrava. Deixou com que seu braço direito caisse para baixo, enquanto parecia estar querendo pegar aqueles animais pequenos e alegres, com seus dedos.

Hypnos estando ciente do gesto dela, fez com ele uma parte de água e um pequeno peixinho dourado dentro do líquido transparente flutuassem, indo para cima. Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada nem se moveu. Quando chegou a altura de seus olhos, ela notou as pintinhas vermelhas nas escamas douradas, e como o pequeno ser ia de um lado ao outro, movimentando com leveza e frenéticamente as nadadeiras.

Levou seus dedos para lá, e quando o indicador adentrou a água, sentiu a minúscula boquinha lhe fazer cocégas nele. Ela movimentou-o e escapou do faminto amiguinho, que agora nadava afastado da carne com pele, sabendo agora que aquilo não era comida. Ficaram assim, até ouvirem batidas na porta. Ambos viraram para lá, enquanto de uma vez o pequeno e a água foram devolvidos para o rio, mergulhando violentamente.

- Sente-se na mesa...

Vieda procurou com os olhos alguma mesa, até que seus olhos pousaram nas duas cadeirinhas de ouro, tão finas que achava que se quebrariam com o seu peso, e uma mesa de mármore, estavam próximas a janela vizinha, só que essa dava para uma outra parte, muito mais verde e fechada... Quase como uma floresta.

Ela se sentou ali, e olhou para a varanda que agora estava ao seu lado. Aquilo era de fato uma floresta, e viu não só folhas e trepadeiras se agarrarem ao corrimão, mas algumas pedras cravadas no chão, indo até somente uma linha onde se fechava as janelas de vidro. Viu alguns pássaros voarem por perto, de lindas cores, mais macias que as escamas dos peixes do rio, e um pouco mais realistas também. Não notou quando Hypnos fechava e porta e agora ia em direção onde ela estava sentada.

- Bem, a comida chegou! - Disse abrindo um sorriso, enquanto colocava delicadamente a bandeja na mesa e se sentava também. Realmente, aquelas cadeiras eram mais forte do que aparentavam ser.

- ...

- Não vai comer? - Ele levou uma uva a boca, mordiscando metade dela. - Hummm!!

- ... - Vieda balançou a cabeça, enquanto fixava logo em seguida seu olhar nas frutas que estavam paradas na superfície branca.

- Já podes falar, pequena.

Suspirando, ela começou a falar:

- Essas frutas são de Hades, não são?

- São.

- E as que eu comi ontem também eram, não é?

- Não.

- Não eram?

- Pensei que gostaria algo mais humano, então mandei trazer as frutas de Gea. Gosto de as vezes desfrutar de comidas humanas... Porém isso é segredo. Se meu irmão ou outro deus descobrisse, eu seria o novo assunto no Olimpo.

- Achava que não gostasse de humanos...

- E não gosto... - Ele viu ela abaixar a cabeça. - Só um pouco... - Viu ela levantar a cabeça e sorrir, porém não tocou nas frutas ou no leite. - Mas, por que não quer comer?

- Se eu comer, vou ter que ficar em Hades, como foi com Perséfone.

" Garota esperta... ", Pensou o sono.

- Nem o leite tu beberás?

- Nem. Dite disse para eu não aceitar nem comer nada vindo de Hades...

- Mas não quero que você fique morrendo de fome... Além do mais, essas uvas estão muito boas...

- ... E-eu... - Levou sua mão abaixo do queixo, apoiando sua cabeça nela.

- Vamos, prove... - Segurando o queixo dela, Hypnos levou sua mão onde se encontrava a outra metade da uva roxa em direção a boca dela...

_Na região das Parcas e Horas..._

- ... E não aperte mais com tanta força um fio de vida, garota!

- Desculpe...

- Viu! Quase matou sua irmã! Ah, os fios não podem parar de se moverem nunca!

- Desculpe...

- Oras! Quase que nem precisei da tesoura para acabar com a vida dela...

- EU JÁ PEDI DESCULPAS, VELHA!

- MAIS RESPEITO MOCINHA!

- QUIETAS!

Cloto gritou, as olhando com raiva, porém controlava-a muito bem.

- Dispherter, segure o fio de vida da sua irmã com levesa, mas não o aperte. rele apenas...!

- ... Hunf! - Ela fez o que a outra tinha mandado, e viu... Viu-se em Hades, pois atravessou em pensamentos os portais de Hades, viu o cão de três cabeças, e agora estava em Elísios. Viu sua irmã sentada, alguém estava segurando seu queixo, enquanto dirigia uma coisa para dentro da boca dela... Soltando o fio, ela olhou para as outras e gritou, desesperada.

- AHHHH!! ESTÃO QUERENDO APRISIONAR MINHA IRMÃ EM HADES! EU TENHO QUE IMPEDIR ISSO!

- Esper... - Tarde demais, pois ela já tinha desaparecido.

- Eu estou lhe dizendo... Esses jovens não escutam nada. São piores que surdos!

- Mas isso tinha que acontecer...

- Sim. Vamos, continuemos a ver essa linda história, onde uma divindade afinal se apaixona realmente por uma mortal...

- E sem precisar das atrapalhadas de Eros!

Elas riram, enquanto relavam no fio mais uma vez...

**--**

**Chibi- Cortei! E olha só, até que saiu rapidinho isso em o.o**

**Bem, quando tiver paciência vou corrigir. **

**(1) - Vocês já assistiram Hércules, da Disney? Pois é, lembra daquelas ceguinhas que dividiam um olho? É, aquelas eram as Parcas... Se bem que, nem sempre eram representadas cegas assim. Aliás, a frase dividida foi tirada dali XD Legal, né?**

**Tá ai. Algumas, muitas, coisas eu inventei, outras eu pesquisei, e virou isso. Bem, espero que estejem gostando.**

**Será que Dispherter vai chegar a tempo de impedir que Hypnos dê a uva para Vieda? E Eros, o que está fazendo da vida, que não chega logo? E os filhos de Hypnos? E Thanatos? Tudo isso vocês saberão quando eu começar o próximo capítulo!**

**Até a próxima o/**


End file.
